Wrong can't feel so right
by Mommyof1
Summary: Bella is tired of her 3 protective older brothers keeping her from getting release, if they won't let any other guy near her, they'll have to take care of her themselves. Smut/lemon/incest
1. Chapter 1

I will be doing this story, Master, and the Nug Tree Dispensary. Exclusively so please review each as they will be the ones being updated frequently.

PLEASE REVIEW!

My long brown hair curled around my shoulders as I rolled over, I was laying comfortably in my own bed for a change instead of one of my brothers and quite enjoyed being able to stretch my legs out, when I suddenly felt the blanket being pulled off of my naked body.

"What the hell" my eyes shot open to see my oldest brother Emmett pulling my blanket. I tried to keep it tight around my breasts but he jerked harder and it all pulled off revealing my body. Now I wasn't ashamed of my virginal body, my C-cups were full with bright pink nipples and my waist was full but my stomach flat. My ass was quite big but toned and my thighs the same. But I didn't want my brother seeing my naked pussy! I crossed my legs and tried to cover up but his eyes were on me.

I opened my mouth to yell at him again when our youngest brother Jasper walked in laughing.

"Did you get her up..." he died off as his eyes met my body, this time I jumped up and grabbed the blanket from Emmett pulling it around me.

"very funny guys" I got up and went to my closet to get my clothes. I felt arms coming around my stomach to pull me back to a broad chest.

"I'm sorry Bells" Emmett said apologetically into my ear as his head rested on my shoulder.

Me and my brothers have always been close since our parents past away from a car accident. I was the second youngest at 19, Emmett was 23 and My other brother Edward is 21, Jasper's the youngest he's 18. None of us really look alike though we're close in age, me and Emmett have dark brown hair like dad did. Edwards is light reddish-brown like moms, Jasper got his blonde hair from our grandparents. Me and Jasper have moms blue eyes and Emmett has dads dark brown, Edward has green eyes from our grandparents.

"I didn't mean it really, I didn't know you were naked. Jasper shouldn't have seen that" he went to pull away and I turned around.

"It's comfortable sleeping naked, and why not, am I gonna 'traumatize' him. Am I that ugly?" I didn't wait for a reply and reached past him for my shorts and shirt.

"That's not what I meant" he shook his head and moved out of my way.

"Really? Cause I know for a fact I'm the only virgin in this house. Partly because any guy that gets near me, my brothers intimidate. Guess the other reason is I'm 'traumatizingly' ugly" I huffed and yanked my blanket off not caring if he saw.

"Your going to stay a virgin, no guy has been deserving yet, probably never will. Your beautiful Bella, to beautiful for them." My heart swelled at his words but I was still mad. I yanked up my booty shorts and went to grab my top but his hand on my wrist stopped me.

"Put on underwear" his order caught me off guard, and made me angrier.

"No" I pulled my shirt over my bare breasts and saw that my nipples were hard and visible under the fabric but I didn't care.

I ducked under his arms and ran for the steps to arms catching me before I made it to the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't, what did you do now Bella" Edwards arms had me trapped as Emmett's angry face came down the stairs bra and panties In hand. Edwards eyebrows raised but he said nothing just held me out in front of Emmett arms holding me still.

"Your putting underwear on Bella, your not walking around here like that" I struggled but Jasper came over and lifted my shirt so Emmett could cup my tits into my bra, Jasper hooking the back as Edward pulled my straps up my arms.

"Now are you gonna put your underwear on?" I looked into Emmett's eyes trying to show how mad I was.

"Fuck you" Emmett's eyes blazed as he pulled me from Edward and leaned me over the couch. He pulled my shirt up until it hung on my shoulders and began to spank me.

"Ow Fuck" I tried to cover my butt, but Edward had my hands.

"No you act like a baby I'll treat you like one" he landed 10 more spanks to my cheeks and I cried out, a foreign feeling was tightening in my stomach. Was I enjoying this?

I jumped up once he let me go and ran to the kitchen keeping my butt to the wall.

"Now put your panties on" Emmett held them out and I yanked them from him, pulling off my shorts and sliding them on before pulling my shorts up. My cheeks burned from the fabric but I kept a straight face.

"Happy now" I grabbed my plate and went past them back up to my room.

"I'm eating up here, leave me alone" I closed my door and set the food down, I rushed to my mirror and carefully slid a hand into my panties. Why was I so wet? My fingers slid across the wet skin and made the ache worse.

I ate quietly and watched tv until I heard a knock at my door.

"Go away" I pulled my blanket over my head when I heard the door open. Hoping they would leave me alone, but I felt a hand go under the blanket to pull my leg out and start massaging it. Jasper, id now his gentle touch anywhere.

"We didn't mean to make you mad Bella" I kept the blanket over my head but allowed my other leg out for him to rub, he massaged as he talked.

"Emmett just wants you to act 'appropriate' you know? And your a woman now so you have to keep certain things covered" I peaked up at him.

"Is it because you guys think I'm ugly?" His eyes shot up to mine but he kept rubbing my legs.

"What? Your not ugly, it the opposite" he mumbled and I pulled the blanket the rest of the way off me.

"Well than why am I still a virgin, it's not fair, your not and your the youngest" I pulled him up to lay with me.

"Because your a girl Bella, were more worried about you. You don't wanna just give it up to anyone" he moved a piece of hair off my shoulder and turned me so we could cuddle.

"Well I have needs too Jasper, I get this... never mind" I was gonna ask him about the wetness but I changed my mind. I know girls are supposed to get wet but I don't know why I was, i now I needed to orgasm to make it go away but I don't know how.

"What?" I tried to keep my eyes to the wall so he wouldn't see how nervous I was, with his so close it was starting again.

"Hey" we turned to see Emmett at my door.

"I know I know, I'm going to my bed" Jasper gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked to his room, Emmett taking me up into his arms bridal style.

"Oh so he's too young to sleep in bed with me but your taking me to your bed?" I looked pointedly at him. I almost always used to sleep with Jasper but Emmett said it would make him too dependent on me so now I alternate between the three or on a rare occasion like last night, by myself.

"Because I make the rules" he said seriously but kept his smile.

He walked us into his room and laid me on the bed, turning to put on his shorts I saw his dick through his boxers a little bit. I know it's not right to look but his has always looked so big, Edwards a bit longer but not as thick and Jasper's is just a bit smaller than the other two but I think it's because he's younger.

I quickly pulled off my shirt and shorts and laid back, knowing I was about to get yelled at for only wearing this to bed. He turned around and his eyes got big before he turned back around.

"Bella put your shirt on." I unhooked my bra and tossed it at him.

"No, give me your shirt" he took my bra off his shoulder and held it a second before pulling his shirt off and tossing it to me, eyes quickly glancing at my tits. I don't know why, maybe it's the wetness but I wanted him to look.

"You need to quit that" he walked over to the bed and got under the covers pulling me to him. We laid like that for a while, him drawing lazy circles on my stomach.

"Emmett?" My voice was a whisper in the dark.

"Yeah Bells?" I scooted closer to him.

"Do you know how to make it go away?" I felt him roll me over a bit.

"Make what go away?" I knew he was looking me over for an injury even in the dark.

"Never mind" suddenly the wetness felt like a lot and I felt embarrassed. I tried to roll away but he held my hips down.

"Make what go away, what's wrong?" I felt him whisper it as to calm me down but it made it worse.

"the wetness" his fingers froze on my side as he tried to understand what I meant.

"I don't know what to do to make it go away" his arms wrapped around me and I felt his in-even breathing on my shoulder.

"Just don't think about it" his voice was quite, but I felt a nudge on my leg from his crotch.

"Is that how you make a boner go away?" He chuckled before nodding.

"But how do I make it stop?" I felt his lips on my shoulder.

"You can't, it just happens when you get excited" I felt myself blush but I also felt bad, my brothers shouldn't make me excited like that right?

"Was it wrong to get excited when you spanked me?" I felt him stiffen lightly.

"It made you wet?" I felt the tightening in my stomach at his words.

"Yeah, that's why I pulled my panties on, I didn't want it dripping..." he put his hand on my mouth.

"It's not wrong, it's just how your body reacted, but just sleep Bella we'll talk about this tomorrow." I nodded and allowed myself to drift off. His hand still drawing circles on my exposed skin.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE REVIEW!

-/-/-/-/-/-

I woke up with a start my heart racing and my body sweaty, Emmett was standing over the bed looked at me, eyes darkened as they looked down.

My hand my in my panties a finger sliding out of me, it made the tingles a lot worse. I quickly yanked my hand up and fixed my shirt. God my dream was so real but I can't remember it, only that it had my body on fire.

"I'm just gonna take a shower, sorry" I tried to jump up and duck past him but he grabbed may hand, the hand I'd been using.

"What was that?" I felt my cheeks redden as I tried to look away from him.

"I don't know I just woke up, just forget it" I tried to pull away but he held my hand looking at my fingers, they were glistening wet.

"Fuck" he loosened his grip on my hand and I fled to the bathroom, I saw the door closed but I barged in anyway trying to get out of Emmett's sight. That was so embarrassing! But I should have knocked because this was just as embarrassing, Edward stood there towel on his hair drying it and my eyes shot down unintentionally. He had no towel on, fresh water dripping down to his very hard dick, my eyes wouldn't look away and my panties suddenly felt extra wet.

"What the hell Bella!" I heard him but I didn't look away.

"What"

"Stop looking" he jerked his towel over him and I finally looked away.

"I'm just gonna hop in the shower" I went past him and got in closing the curtain, I pulled Emmett's shirt over my head and tossed it over, I took my wet panties off and tossed them over too. Turning the water on I barely heard Edward.

"Imma take our clothes to the washer" I heard him grabbing clothes off the floor and jerked my head out around the curtain to tell him to stop when I saw him already holding my panties looking at them.

"Just leave them" I tried to hide my embarrassment as he looked them over.

"Why are you so wet?" My eyes shot to his and his looked to me and back down to the soaked crotch of my panties.

"I...I don't know, I can't get it to stop" I pulled myself back into the shower fully and let the water go over my hair. Trying to pretend he would just ignore it. Of course he didn't, he jerked the curtain open.

"Have you been with a boy?" I looked into his eyes, which looked angry, ignoring the fact I was naked.

"No, you boys make sure of that, that's why I'm like that" his eyes lightened as he smirked.

"like what?" I knew he was trying to tease me but I played along.

"Has me wound up so tight that I'm dripping every minute of the day, and I'm so unexperienced because of you guys that I don't know what to do about it" I turned away huffing and grabbed my strawberry shampoo.

I saw his hand reach and take it from me, pouring it into his own hand and dragging it through my hair, washing it for me.

"We protect you because we love you, and your not giving your...flower to just anyone." I giggled at his words.

"My flower? You mean my pussy?" His hands stoped in my hair, I suddenly felt very aware of my nakedness.

"You... yours is a flower not some...pussy to be used." He began to wash my hair again but I wasn't done.

"I hear you ya know, when your with those whores. You like to call theirs a pussy, they like it too. Maybe I'll like it, maybe I need to be used" I felt his hands move from my hair to my neck squeezing slightly.

"You want to make love Bella, they want to be fucked so I fuck them. They are whores, your not. I squeeze their throats too, and cum on their faces, you wouldn't want a guy doing that." I moaned at his words and he tightened his grip which only made me moan loader.

"Maybe I do" my voice barely made it through the choked airway.

"Fuck" his hands pulled away, my back arched, my butt trying to find him, I fought the urge to whimper.

"Finish your shower Bella, and for future reference, touch here" I kept my eyes closed as I felt him reach around my stomach his hands trailing lightly on my stomach, going down until he reached my 'flower'.

I tried my hardest not to moan as he opened my pussy open, my eyes finally looking down to see. He tapped lightly on a spot that made me jump with excitement, his hand moved away and mine instantly replaced it. Loving the way the little button felt under my finger, every touch to it felt like a shock.

"Ugnnn what Is it?" My voice felt tight as I kept my finger on it trying not to forget where it was.

"Fuck Bella its called a clitoris, its your clit" his voice sounded strained but i didn't turn to look at him.

"I like it" I slid my other finger down a bit to the wetness coming from my whole as my finger stayed on the button. I moved both fingers at one time and I felt like I was gonna fall.

"Oh my god" I new I wouldn't be able to stop, the wetness was becoming to much and the tightening in my belly felt like a river damn was being held by a toothpick.

"Ugh fuck, get out" I sat down in the bathtub so I wouldn't fall and turned to the curtain closing on Edward as I opened my legs up.

"That's not fair, I'm helping you" I saw his fingers curl around the curtain about to open it, but my fingers wouldn't stop. It was so tight to fit a finger in my whole but I kept sliding a bit more of my finger in there . The in-out motion felt so good, and my other finger toyed at the button, my finger wetly tapping it.

"And Jasper and Emmett saw it when they woke you up, you saw mine" I finally jerked the curtain open myself to get him to shut up so I could concentrate.

"Ugh...just...shut up" my voiced squeaked out, but he was quiet. Just looked down at my 'flower' my finger trying to slide in and out as I worked my clit. I felt the build up and my breathing became quick, I tried to keep my hand steady but I was becoming too much. The wet noises, his eyes glued to it, the shock waves through my body, I felt so close.

"Fuck, its to much what do I doooo" kept rubbing my clit, but I just kept getting wetter. His eyes snapped up to me before looking right back at my flower.

"Take your finger out of your flower Bella" I whimpered and shook my head frantically.

"No. no I wanna cum" I saw his eyes close before opening them.

"Just take it out all the way then put it back in, grab one of your big tits" I moaned at his words, telling me how to make it go away.

"Fuck" the word slipped out of both our mouths when I pulled it out and pushed it back in, it felt so good. My other hand moved up and grabbed my tit, playing with my nipple between my fingers I suddenly felt the the tightening was about to snap. I slid my finger out of my hole and rubbed furiously over my clit before slamming it into my right flower. Suddenly I felt the I was floating, I knew I was probably moaned quite loud but I didn't care. I felt the smile plaster to my face as I felt the warm gushes of the creamy fluid run into my hand from my flower.

I saw Edward quickly stand up from the side and go to the door just as it opened I swung my legs shut.

"What the hell" Emmett looked from Edward to my smiling face.

"I did it" is all I could say as I laid back into the bath, Emmett looked to Edward.

"Did you..." he was cut off by Edward.

"No, she was freaking out, wanting a guy just so she could cum. I wasn't having her go out to hunt dick so I told her how" he shrugged his shoulders and walked past Emmett who was eyeing me.

"Do you feel better?" I smiled nodding.

"So much better, I'm gonna do that all the time" he shook his head smiling, but I could see another emotion in his eye.

"You shouldn't have done it with him in here" I looked at me sternly but I saw his eyes flash down to my chest.

"Well I saw his dick so I was payback you see" his eyes snapped back to mine.

"Don't worry your the biggest" his smile came back but he tried to hide it, Closing the curtain.

"Just finish your shower, breakfast is getting cold" I said okay and got up to finish my shower, I felt so relaxed now that the tightening was gone and all the wetness was running down my thighs. But how long did I have till it came back?


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry it took so long! This is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy, Chapter 4 will be up tonight! Please review!

-\\\\\\-\\\\\\-

This morning was amazing and not as awkward as I thought it would be, I finished my shower and grabbed a towel and snuck to my room. I heard the boys talking downstairs as I grabbed my clothes including underwear just in case.

My outfit looked good for today, my dark jean shorts and green racer-back tank top and green chucks. I only did a nude shimmer eyeshadow and mascara with a little pink chapstick, my skin looked glowy from my fun in the shower.

My body felt so relaxed I couldn't stop smiling, I did it! I just scrunched my hair a bit with the towel and threw it up into a bun. With graduation last week me and the boys didn't really have any plans, all of us were done with school now. When our parents passed Emmett got the house and dads Auto Shop, now he's the manager and we all work there with him. It's cheaper than hiring other people, we all have available hours and Emmett can pay us what he wants.

I went downstairs to face the music and get breakfast, what's the worse that could happen? "Oh Bella you came haha?" Not even hurtful and Emmett didn't act like I was in trouble.

I turned down the staircase to see them all at the table with my favorite, hash browns and pancakes. Emmett smiled as he saw me coming but Jasper and Edward had their backs to me so I put my arms around Jasper's neck he grabbed my arms and laughed.

" I hear you had fun in the shower" I felt my blush Heat my cheeks, the color racing down. I tucked my face into the back of his neck biting.

"Asshole" I bit a bit harder and he gripped my arms.

"Owwww"

"Bella don't bite him" Edward grabbed me off him pulling me into his lap laughing.

"Bella be nice" Emmett put a plate in front of me, Jasper put ketchup on my hash browns and Edward gave me a fork.

"Well don't make fun of me, cause I did it, I can do it now." I grinned wide and wiggled a bit taking a big bite of food. I felt Edwards grip tighten around me and hold me still.

"Stop wiggling" he whispered and I pushed down making him grip me harder.

"You sound proud" Jasper laughed handing me a orange juice, Emmett kept eyes on me while making his breakfast.

"I am, you kept it from me" they all almost choked looking between each other to me.

"What do you mean we kept it from you?" Jasper asked and I know my face reddened again, I took another bite.

"You kept it from me, I've been wound up for years, just making it worse when I'd touch my tits or try to touch down there I didn't know you could do that. I'm doing that forever" I kept eating as they just eyed me.

"I mean one day I'll be able to stick a finger all the way in and that's gonna feel..." I wiggled a bit and I shouldn't have I felt Edward beneath me, like felt him, hardening.

"Then a cock could..." Emmett dropped the spatula on the floor and Edward slid me off him crossing his legs.

"Bells don't talk like that" Emmett picked it up and went to the sink Jasper and Edward were just watching me.

"No loser is gonna touch you Bella" Jasper looked mad and Edward and Emmett nodded. I jumped up angry.

"Fuck you" Emmett's eyes shot to me, fuck it id already said it.

"No guy wants to touch me? Fuck you, someone will, I'll find him. My tits feel great, they're big and soft and my nipples are just right and my pussy!" They all moved to me and I knew I was in trouble but I kept going.

"It feels amazing, it gets all wet and it's tight, and I've tasted it before on my fingers and it tastes good! So fuck You! Some guy is gonna wanna touch me and fuck me and he's gonna yell how good my pussy is!" Edwards hand clamped over my mouth as Emmett grabbed me up.

"You wanna talk like that little girl?" Emmett threw me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs, Edwards hand still over my mouth and Jasper looking angry as he walked beside us.

"You can't talk like you want that Bell, your not ready" Jasper looked at me pointedly.

"Mmmmhm fmmmrummm" I yelled behind Edwards hand.

Emmett got up to his room and threw me on the bed, they all looked at me, faces set getting red.


	4. Chapter 4

So this is the chapter you've been waiting for! An I'm excited to say the next chapter will be up soon and it will either be Emmett and Bella or Jasper and Bella. But for now please read and review and enjoy!

/-/-/-/-/-/

I sat on the bed staring at them my anger and frustration boiling up as each looked at me like I didn't know what I was doing or wanted, so i planned to tell them off!

"It's my body if I want someone to shove.." Edward got on the bed covering my mouth again.

"Of your gonna talk like a bitch in heat I'm keeping my hand here." His fingers weren't tight but they kept my jaw shut. My eyes locked with his.

"Bella your acting like a slut" Emmett's words hurt, I was inexperienced and horny not a slut. I don't know what came over me but I turned my eyes to Emmett and grabbed Edwards dick through his pants. Emmett's eyes flashed dangerously murderous and Edward pulled away from me taking his hand off my mouth.

"I want someone to fucking touch me! I hear your whores getting all the shit they want and they are ugly as fuck! I deserve it! I want to come with a guy! I want it, I waited 19 years to cum! Are you fucking dense? I'm not a slut, I just wanna be loved!" I felt myself tear up and they all piled on the bed with me.

"Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean it" Emmett pulled me into his lap holding me tight.

"You know we didn't, we love you more than anything. But your ours we don't wanna think of someone touching you like that" Jasper kissed my forehead and Edward took my hand.

"Flower Bella, someone won't treat it like a flower Bella. I can't let someone disrespect you" Edwards face looked conflicted.

"I need it I need something, it almost hurts, I need it" I felt so confused on what I wanted. Then I felt it all of the hands at once the way they moved, Emmett's tightening around my stomach, Jasper's rubbing on my knee and Edwards tracing my fingers.

"Would you help me" they all looked up at me, my eyes scanned to each one.

"Please I know what I'm asking but please, no one will take care of me like you guys. I trust you" they all looked to each other eyes holding a secret conversation. Then there eyes went to me.

"I don't know Bells" I held on to Emmett.

I untangled myself to sit in front of them and slid my finger into my panties their eyes shot to me and I pulled my finger back, I knew it would be wet, It always is.

"Look, it's like this all the time, please. Help me" I didn't want to plead but it was getting to be too much. Emmett's eyes were locked to my fingers and Edwards eyes bounced from my finger to my eyes. Jasper was just staring at me, he moved first and grabbed my hand and used it to pull me closer.

"If we do this Bella their is no coming back, we are going to take care of you always." Emmett and Edward nodded furiously, I nodded knowing they would always take care of me.

He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips, I melted, his lips were so soft and gentle, sliding against mine. We kissed for a minute and I moaned out feeling a tongue on my wet finger, I looked to see Emmett holding my hand eyes locked on me and he licked away my wetness. Jasper used my open mouth slid his tongue inside massaging mine I felt myself grow wetter.

He slowly pulled away to give me air and I moaned out as he kissed down my neck licking. Edward was coming up behind me and reached around to lift my top up and I held my arms up to help, once it was off his hands went to my tits grabbing gently but possessive as he fully reached with his whole hand to try to cup them. I felt him moan against the other side of my neck as he kissed his way to my ear.

"Can I take this off Bella?" His hands trailed to the top of my bra, his finger sliding along the cup and dipping beneath to touch my hardened nipple. I moaned out loud as He nipped at my ear and I could only nod, small moans and whimpers coming out. He bit my neck and slowly undid my bra, his hands immediately cupping my bare breasts.

My eyes locked to Emmett's as he watched he slid up to me, to where I needed him. He gripped my hips and I moaned out feeling all of them, Edward massaging my tits and rolling my nipples and Jasper kissed and sucked on my neck. Emmett looked down to my shorts and reached forward trailing his fingers up my thighs.

"Please" Emmett smirked and the boys moved to let him pull my legs to lie me flat, Edward to my Left, Jasper to my right and Emmett... right between my legs I was in heaven.

Emmett pulled my shorts down leaving me in my blue lace thong, they all moaned and I just beamed I'd never felt so beautiful.

"Bells" Emmett trailed his finger across my slit through my panties and I bucked up trying to get closer. Edward leaned down and trailed his finger across my nipple teasing me, Jasper did the same to the other and leaned down to take it in his mouth I though I'd die.

"Fuck Bell, they're so big and your little nipples are so sweet" he talked around my nipple like he didn't dare take it from his lips I moaned out panting it felt so good.

"Do you really like them" I finally found my voice, I could feel my nipples wet to the air and Emmett's finger was getting wet through my thong it felt like it was running down my thighs.

"Fuck yes Bell your perfect" Jasper nuzzled my breast with his face licking my nipple before sucking it into his mouth.

"Perfect" Edward took my other nipple into his mouth after licking his finger and sliding the saliva across the tightened bud blowing on it driving me crazy. Finally taking me into his warm mouth, rolling my nipple around with his tongue.

"Fuck" I moaned out, it felt amazing and Emmett was just staring and my 'flower' drawing on it through my panties, finally I lifted us so my knees were bent and he could see.

"Em, I'm so wet, do you see it?" His eyes were hazy as they lifted to mine, he lowered his hand and began licking. Everywhere it felt incredibly erotic to feel his tongue lapping at all my juice that had spilt out. Everything felt so slick and wet.

"So fucking wet Bells, god damn" I felt his tongue slide past my thong and into the wetness, the coil tightening inside shaped and my hips rose off the bed as he held them to his head.

"Oh god" all three looked up at me as I came my body trembling, I could feel it squirting out as they held on to me. Emmett's mouth moving back to latch on to my drenched center, Edward moving up to kiss me.

"That was so hot Bella, your little flower squirted" Edward whispered against my lips as he kissed me and pulled my nipple.

"Can I taste you?" He licked my lips and I nodded wanting to feel him down there. He trailed kisses down my belly and across my hipbones nipping leaving little marks. As he made his was down Jasper moved up to my neck and my other tit as Emmett captured my lips roughly his sting arms holding mine down making the trembles worse.

"Your so sweet Bells" he licked my lips as I moaned out.

"God Damn" I looked to see Edward starring at my core, his finger hooked into my thong holding it out of his way.

"Fucking beautiful flower" his other hand trailed down to spread the wetness from my hole to my clit he'd shown me in the shower.

"Do you hear how wet your flower is Bells?" His finger worked fast making the most delicious noises, I felt my legs fall open to give him more room as I soaked in the feeling.

"Mmmhm so wet, please, do it" I tried to move my arms but Emmett held them pinned I pleaded with my eyes and he let one go. My hand darted to the bulge in his pants.

"Fuck Bells" he's cock jerked into my palm feeling warm through his pants.

"God Emmy its so big" he moaned into my ear as I gripped firmer.

"Give her more" he turned and said to Edward, who nodded and slowest began to slid one of his big fingers into my core. It was so wet he almost got a whole finger in, I moaned loudly along with Emmett and Jasper who'd moved to stare at Edwards finger.

"God Damn Isabella I've never felt something so tight" Edward stared at my flower watching the tip of his finger go in and out.

"Edward!" I started squirting around his finger and he pumped faster using his other hand to catch my juices that spilt. Jasper reached his head down and began cleaning me as I came down from my high.

My eyes slowly began to close as the trembles subsided. I felt the boys wrap around me as I drifted off.

"Don't worry we'll be here when you wake up Bells" I smiled as I drifted off. Finally satisfied for now.

.


End file.
